Presently, large trucks use mud flaps or mud guards to protect persons and property from flying debris picked up by a rotating tire. Typically, these mud flaps are substantially rectangular in shape and have a solid deflecting panel. The top edge of a typical mud flap is mounted behind a wheel of a vehicle such that the bottom of the mud flap hangs freely near the roadway surface. However, the mud flaps presently on the market do not deflect all of the spraying mud, debris, snow and water to the ground, and a large portion of the water and other roadway debris encountered by a conventional mud flap continues to be projected into the path of other vehicles and pedestrians.
It would be desirable, therefore, if a mud flap could be provided which reduces the amount of water and other road debris projected off the interior surface of the mud flap, and instead captures and redirects it into a stream down the exterior surface of the flap.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the disclosed technology claimed herein to provide a mud flap which captures water, snow, ice, mud and roadway debris collected on the interior surface of the mud flap, and redirects and channels the same into a stream down the exterior surface of the mud flap. Additional advantages of this technology will become apparent from an examination of the drawings and the ensuing description.